Bath Teim!
by Arctic Banana
Summary: It's bathtime for wee Bumblebee, and he manages to run Optimus Prime and Elita-One to Hell and back to get him to take one.


I wrote this as a request for a friend of mine from school, who wanted me to write her something about Bumblebee as a sparkling. I must say, I did give my parents a hard time with baths (I'm aquaphobic and have been since I was a baby, so baths and showers have always been a bit iffy with me), so I guess I kind of wrote this from experience.

* * *

Bumblebee squeaked as Optimus lifted him off the ground by the scruff of his neck. He reached out for him and continued squeaking.

"I think someone wants a hug!" Elita-One said adoringly.

"I think so too!" Optimus replied, pulling the sparkling into his chest. Bumblebee let out a happy, low-pitched whine and snuggled into his armor. "You think you're about ready to get ready for bed, sparkling?" he asked. Bumblebee pushed away and glared at him angrily, letting off an annoyed trill, as if to say, "You tricked me!"

"You gotta go to bed sometime, sweetie," Elita laughed. Bumblebee huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've been hanging out with Jazz, haven't you Bumblebee?" Optimus asked in amusement. "He used to do the same thing when we told him it was bedtime." Bumblebee squeaked. "Alright, come on. You have to take a bath first." Bumblebee shrieked with fear and started to squirm, trying frantically to get away.

"Bumblebee, stop squirming before he drops you on your head!" Elita scolded, reaching out to help Optimus hold onto him.

"Yep. Just like Jazz. We always had to force him to take baths too. Nowadays, we have to force him to get out," Optimus sighed. Bumblebee continued to fight them both as they carried him to the sink. "It's just a bath, Bumblebee. It's not going to hurt you!"

Elita-One held onto him as her mate filled the sink with cleaning fluid. He struggled and pushed away from her, frantically trying to free himself. She handed him over to Optimus once the sink was full.

"Okay Bee, get in the sink," Optimus said, going to plop him in. He wrapped his arms and legs around Optimus' arm and hissed at the fluid. "Bee...let go and take your bath!" Bumblebee shook his head angrily.

"Come on Bee, the sooner you get in, the sooner it'll be over with," Elita said impatiently. She grabbed onto the sparkling and attempted to pull him off of her mate's wrist. Like a corn snake wrapped around a mouse, Bumblebee squeezed tighter and refused to relent. She got the impression that this wasn't going to work when she dragged Optimus halfway across the room by his arm.

"Let me try something else," Optimus said, walking back over to the sink. He plunged his arm into the fluid. Bumblebee shrieked and quickly scrambled up his arm to get away from the liquid that he was forcibly submerged in. "Bumblebee, no! Let go of my arm!" Optimus groaned.

"Come on Bee, why won't you cooperate?" Elita sighed. She took ahold of the sparkling's hips and attempted to force him off again.

"Do you think pulling will actually work?" Optimus asked her. "He's got quite a grip."

"Hey, he can't hold on forever, can he?" she reasoned.

_-Four hours later-_

"Bumblebee! Let...go...!" Optimus practically begged.

Bumblebee was clinging to his bicep and growling at them as they tried to force him into the sink. Elita was considering taking a bucket of cleaning fluid and dumping it on him, but was worried at how he'd react. He'd put up quite a fight thus far, he might end up causing serious damage to Optimus' arm if put under a situation like that.

"Hmm... Either you've got the largest metal eating parasite I've ever seen clinging to your arm, or you're trying to give Bumblebee a bath," Jazz said from the doorway.

"Not helping..." Elita glared at him.

"Need some help, then?" he offered.

"Please?" Optimus replied desperately.

"Okay, first of all, the fluid you're using is too damn cold," Jazz said, placing his hand in the sink.

"It was warm when I filled it," Optimus growled.

"And second of all, he's scared of taking baths, so you've gotta take one with him."

"He is?" Optimus said in amazement.

"He's never had a problem before," Elita added.

"Yeah, well, someone might have...um...mentioned to him that if you pull the...uh...plug while you're still in the fluid, you'd go down the drain with it..." he replied.

"Jazz!" they scolded in unison.

"Anyway, give him to me," he continued.

Optimus huffed. "Good luck getting him to let go." Jazz reached out for Bumblebee, who practically jumped into his arms. "...he let go!!"

"Yeah. You just gotta know how to handle him. Isn't that right, cutie?" Jazz asked the sparkling. Bumblebee squeaked and nuzzled his shoulder. "Alright, Bee. You want to take a bath with me?" He shook his head up and down. "Come on then."

Optimus and Elita followed him, shocked that the sparkling was letting him give him a bath.

**XXxxXX**

"And another thing, you can't put him in first. You gotta put the bath toys in first," Jazz continued, kicking a bucket of bath toys into the fluid.

"Why?" Optimus inquired.

"To check for metal-eating monsters what live in your drain," he replied ominously. Bumblebee watched the toys bob up and down. Satisfied that there was nothing in the liquid to eat him, he chirped happily.

"Oh, like we knew we were supposed to be checking for monsters," Elita said a bit irritably.

"Well you should have known. You gotta look at the world from the point of view of a sparkling." He looked back at them. "Are you two gonna stand there and watch us or something?"

"Oh! Sorry," Optimus said, dragging his mate out of the room.

**XXxxXX**

"Are they almost done in there?" Elita asked.

"Like I said, nowadays we gotta force him out," Optimus sighed. He pounded on the door. "Let's go, Jazz! He's gotta go to recharge!"

"I know!" Jazz called back. He quickly finished drying off Bumblebee. Satisfied that he was clean and dry, he picked him up and carried him outside. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go to bed!" he said to the sparkling.

"Yeah, good luck with..." before Optimus even completed his sentence, Bumblebee was snoring gently in Jazz's arms. "...that..."

"Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping," Jazz cooed, placing him on his berth and climbing in next to him. The sparkling snuggled close in his sleep. "Well, you two can go now."

Elita seemed a bit annoyed at how obedient Bumblebee was for Jazz, when he'd put up a violent struggle for them. "I guess this is why some organic species eat their offspring," she sighed.

* * *

Like Bumblebee, when I was a sparkling, I wouldn't take a bath without someone there with me. I figured Jazz would be the most likely to be willing to take a bath with him. :D


End file.
